Red High Heels
by greysgirl37
Summary: Meredith walked into the airport, her hair brown, wearing a skirt she hadn't seen since middle school, and a pair of red high heels. What will happen between her and Derek? R&R Chapter 5 is M rated, and some chapters after that/
1. Red High Heels

Meredith looked down at the box of hair dye, Derek had left 3 months ago to try and work things out with Addison. Meredith looked at the box of dye and sat it back down on the shelf, she was going all out on this. Meredith looked down at the watch on her small wrist she had a full 5 hours before she had to be at the airport to pick Derek and Addison up. She didn't care what she looked like, till she found out the wife was going to be with him. Plus it was the middle of the summer, so she had an excuse to wear a mini skirt and spaghetti strap that showed off a good amount of her anatomy. Yeah she was acting like a spoiled teenager but she couldn't help it.

Meredith left the store, and searched for a salon. She reached one that looked promising, so she stopped and walked in. She sat in one of the waiting room seats. She picked up one of the hair magazines. She flipped through the pages, she wasn't going to cut her hair that short for a guy like Derek. She turned the page to find a woman with shoulder length hair. LAYERS! That was it. She walked over to the woman at the desk.

"Are you ready ma'am?" The lady asked Meredith with a genuine fake smile.

"Yes, I think I am."Meredith stated.

"Okay than she will be with you in a moment."The lady stated with once again that genuine fake smile.

Meredith watched a short woman walk over to the desk, she was like another Baily.

"Hello, my names Alene Flansberg." The short woman introduced herself.

"Meredith Grey."

"So what can I do for you today?" The short woman asked.

"I want a color, cut, and style." Meredith stated following the woman.

"So what color?" She asked.

"I'm thinking light brown with dark brown highlights." Meredith stated.

"Good choice." She stated as she mixed up the bowl of dark brown color.

The woman applied the dye and told Meredith she had to let it sit for at least twenty minutes. Meredith peered down at her watch, she had 4 hours left till she had to blow Derek's socks off.

* * *

20 minutes later, Alene tipped her head back into the sink and washed her hair. She lifted her head up and dried her hair.

"So what do yea think?" Alene asked.

"It looks great! I love it!" Meredith stated.

"Okay now for the highlights."Alene stated.

* * *

"So do you know who's coming to pick us up?" Addison asked.

"No I have no idea." Derek stated.

"I sure hope its not that damb intern." Addison stated.

"Don't call Meredith that!"Derek shouted at her.

"Whatever." Addison mumbled.

* * *

"So what do yea think?" Alene asked as she blow dried Meredith's hair.

"I love it!"Meredith exclaimed.

"So, what cut do you want?"

"Shoulder length, with layers."Meredith stated looking down at the watch on her wrist. She had an hour an a half left till she was going to walk into the airport to meet Derek after all of the years that have went by.

Meredith walked out of the salon and looked at her cell phone, she had missed 5 calls from Cristina. Meredith flipped open the phone and called Cristina.

"Meredith, where the hell are you?"Cristina shouted into the phone.

"Don't worry, I'm on my way to pick them up right now." Meredith stated.

"Well hurry."Cristina stated slamming down the phone.

Meredith had noticed that she had arrived at the airport just in time to see him walk off the plain, followed by the tall red head he called his wife. Derek searched the crowd for a familiar face. He almost didn't notice Meredith standing fidgeting with her ipod.

"Oh, Dr. Shepard, and Dr. Shepard."Meredith stated as she pulled the head phones out of her ears.

"What did you do to your hair?"Derek asked noticing the shoulder length brown hair.

"Oh, I thought it was a good time for a change."Meredith smiled.

"Change, what's up with the heels? You never liked heels. You also thought the color red was gross."Derek stated with a smile.

"Derek, why didn't you tell me it was going to be 80 here in Seattle."Addison whined.

"Derek looked down Meredith's body, she had worked out, her legs were a nice shade of mocha brown, and the mini skirt, it made him want to rip the tiny piece of fabric off of her and slam her up against one of the nearest walls.

"So we better be going."Meredith stated as she walked out the doors Derek not to far behind.

* * *

"So, how's the marriage?"Meredith asked hoping it was all bad news.

"Great." Addison chimed in from the back seat.

"That's awesome, Mike purposed to me last night, but we don't see each other that often so I think he's been a little unfaithful."Meredith stated.

"Yeah, I know how that feels." Derek mumbled under him breath.

"Well I'm sure that your going to find your stay at Seattle Grace to be awesome." Meredith stated.

"So do you have to work today?"Derek asked.

"No, I'm going to run a few errands then kick back with the ice cream and watch a few of my moms old tapes."Meredith stated knowing Derek knew what she meant.

"Well we have to go see the chief."Addison stated.

"I know, I recently found out that the chief is my father, so we have gotten closer. Well we are here, I guess I will see you two tomorrow."Meredith stated.

Meredith drove down the street, god he was so jealous. She pulled up to the stop light a couple blocks from the hospital, the light turned green and she stepped on the gas. Suddenly every thing went black.

to be continued

greysgirl37


	2. Same Girl

Sorry its taken me a long time to get another chapter up, I have been working on my other stories. Hope you enjoy another chapter coming soon.

Suddenly the chiefs office door flew open.

"Chief we need you, there has been a really big accident" One of the nurses stated.

"Okay, I'm coming."

"So we will see you in the morning chief." Addison stated.

"Okay." He said running out the door.

Derek didn't feel right something was not right. He walked down stairs, he walked over to the ER waiting room. He peered in the window, ever last inch of him froze. What he saw made him want to run back and, and, well he didn't know what he wanted. All he knew was those were Meredith's shoes.

"Come on Derek I would really like to get home." Addison stated.

"No!"

"What is so important!?"Addison yelled.

"Its Meredith!" Derek yelled back at her.

"Damb it Derek! Your married to me! Will you just come home!" She yelled he could see that she was angry with him.

"Addison, I just need to know that she is okay!"He lowered his head.

"Derek I don't get it, but on the other hand I do." She told him.

"Then why are you so jeaouls of her!, damb it I'm married to you..." He stopped mid sentence.

"But your in love with her." She retorted.

"Addy, I just can't stop loving her. What we had together was good, but what I have with Meredith was better." He didn't want to come off mean, but there was no other way to take it.

"So what does this mean fro us?" She asked.

"I really don't know."

"Okay then, you stay here, and I will be waiting for you when you get home." She stated, as she got up and left. She couldn't stop herself from crying. She got a taxi, and went to draw up the divorce papers. She would sign, and she hoped Derek would to.

Derek walked up to the nurse's station and asked if the chief was busy.

"Sir, he is with his daughter right now." She told him with a grim frown.

"Can you just ask him if I could come up?" He asked.

"Wait one minute, oh and what is your name?"She asked.

"Derek Shepard."

He waited a minute and finally the lady turned, and spoke.

"Here is the number to the room."

He took the piece of paper, and started to walk to the room, passing all the familiar doors and stations made him sick. All he wanted to know was that she was going to be okay. He finally got the the floor and walked to the door. He put his hand on the door knob and pulled. He slowly opened the door, and walked in to find...

To be contiued.

Greysgirl37


	3. Chasing my girl

Meredith lying in a hospital bed semingly unaware of the world. She looked so peaceful, like an angel. He walked slowly trying to not notice the stitches going up the side of her beautiful face. He finally got to her side.

"Where is Addy?" Chief asked.

"She went home." He stated.

"I see."

"Is she going to be alright?" Derek asked.

"She's going to be fine, she is a strong woman."

"I know, she's amazing."Derek stated.

"Well I"m going to be going I have stuff that I need to get done, a wife to get home to." The chief stated.

"Yeah, I'm headed that way myself."Derek told him.

"Goodnight Derek." The chief bid him goodbye.

Derek stood over her, he gently ran his fingers down the side of the her face. She started to stir, but that didn't make him pull away.

"Hey." She stated.

"Shhhhh."

"Why are you not at home with your wife?" She asked.

"I couldn't leave without knowing you were alright." He stated.

She couldn't do anything but smile. This was not part of the plan, but it was exactly what she wanted. She locked her eyes with his, and she breathed in his scent. It was just the way she wanted it to be, well minus the broken leg and stitches.

Derek pulled up to the trailer, he peered in the window to see the light still on. He kinda had a feeling that Addison was going to talk to him about the whole "Meredith" thing. He walked into the trailer Addison was sitting at the table sipping her coffee.

"What are you doing up? I thought you would be in bed."Derek asked.

"Derek we need to talk." She said pushing the papers at him.

"Why?"

"Derek you know why, I cannot compete with her."She told him.

"Addy."

"No Derek, I signed. I know this is the best for both of us. I want you to be with her." She told him with a smile.

"Thank you." He told her.

"But Derek give her some space. Don't push her." She told him

"Okay."

"Well I guess I should move out." She told him.

"No, you stay I will get a motel, or I will stay with Burke and Cristina.

"Oh, alright."She stated.

Derek ran out the door and got behind the wheel. He was going to be okay, Addy would be okay, most of all Meredith was going to be okay. He drove till he found Burke and Cristina's he walked up and knocked on the door.

"Hello."Burke greeted.

"Burke! How are you doin?"Derek asked.

"I'm holding on. Come it, its cold outside." He invited him in.

Derek walked in and found a very large Cristina laying on the couch with a pint of ice cream.

"I didn't know you guys were expecting." Derek stated.

"Well Cristina didn't want anyone to know. Anyways what brings you to Seattle?" Burke asked.

"Acctully a job." He stated.

"Oh, well then welcome back."

"Thanks."

"So how is the marraige?"

"One little word, over." Derek stated.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, It was over before you left. Everyone knew it." He stated.

"I know."

"So did you hear about Meredith's accident?"

"Yeah, I saw her when she got her room."Derek stated.

"That's good, how is she?"

"She's good, she is a strong woman." Derek stated.

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyways, can I stay here?"

"Anytime." Burke replied.

He lead him to the spare room, and said good night. Derek sat on the bed and took in what Addison had told him. He was going to take it one day at a time. Meredith would come around.

To be continued

greysgirl37


	4. Would you go with me

Sorry this is such a shorty, I have been really busy with school

Freshman year is almost over.

Enjoy

The sun shown through the window of Derek's room. He didn't get much sleep, but he wasn't going to complain. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen, and found Burke busy cooking breakfast.

"So, you cook?" Derek asked.

"Every morning and every night." he smiled.

"So do you work today?"

"No, Crissy is on maternity leave, and the chief has me staying with her, she is a risk pregnatcy." Burke told him.

"Oh anyways, is Meredith seeing anyone?"Derek asked.

"No, she hasn't dated since you left." He stated.

"Really, cuz she said she was engaged." Derek laughed.

"She says that to every guy, so don't feel bad." Burke laughed.

"I have feelings for her."Derek told him.

"I know you do, and she still has those feelings for you. Just give her a little time."

"You know what's funny, Addison told me that same thing."

They talked for about a half an hour before Derek left. He drove to the hospital, and park were he did when he had worked here. He walked into the locker room, and that is when it hit him, all the inturns were now residents. He was meet by Alex and George, and was met with dirty looks from Izzie. Today was going to be a long day, and the only person that really occupied his mind was Meredith, and where she was going to be staying.

"So did you hear about Meredith?" Alex asked Derek.

"Yea."

"I head she got a huge cut on her face." One of the residents told them.

"Yeah, I heard she had a late night visitor, but none of the nurses will say anything." Another nurse stated.

Derek rolled his eyes and walked to the chief's office. He knocked on the door, and walked in to see Addison.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked her.

"I am going back to NY." She told him.

"Oh, Okay."Derek stated.

"Derek here is your job assignments." The chief handed him a stack of papers.

"Thank you." Derek said and walked out.

He looked at the top of the stack, and smiled. The chief had givin him Meredith's case. He read the report, and walked to her room. She was still asleep when he got there. He was about to turn around, and leave her sleeping when she started to move.

"Good morning." Derek greeted her.

"Morning." She smiled.

"So how are you feeling." He asked.

" Like crap... Kidding." She stated when she saw his face.

"Well it looks like you will be going home today." He told her.

"I really can't say that I'm happy, I have nobody there to help me." She stated hoping to god he would offer to come with her.

"Well I think if you want I could help you. I could stay in one of the spare rooms, and cook, clean, help you out." He stated.

"I would like that." She smiled.

"Well then I will come in a cheak on you in a little while then." He told her.

"Okay." She smiled as he walked out of her room. She didn't want him to know that she was so happy. She couldn't wait for her trip home. She wanted him so bad that all she wanted to do was be around him. Nothing more, nothing less.

Derek walked through all of his patients and finally went back to see Meredith. She was asleep so he left. He didn't want to disturb her. He walked up to the nurse's station and stood there awhile. The day was coming to an end. He ordered Meredith's reliese forms. As soon as he got them he had her sign, he went down and changed. By the time he got back up she was dressed and ready to go...

To be continued.

Greysgirl37


	5. Chemicals React

"You ready to go?" Meredith asked.

"Wow, I thought, you would have, taken your time." Derek stamered.

"I want to go home, I work here, I hate being the patient." She told him.

Derek snickered and walked over to help her. She was so dambed determinded to leave, that he thought she was going to leave him in the dust. They walked to Derek's car and he helped her get in. He didn't even notice his hand land on her behind. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"Derek, its fine. You were just helping me." She said smiling that smile, the beautiful, wonderful smile the Derek missed SO much.

"I just think I should keep my distance." He told her. He smile faded almost instantly.

"Oh."

The ride was silent, Meredith was confused. Did he want her, or did he not? He seemed like he did, all up till right now. He seemed so distant.

"Okay, were here." Derek smiled.

They walked into the house, and Meredith went into the kitchen.

"You can eaither sleep in the guest room, or on the couch." She told his pouring herself a drink.

"Okay."

Meredith drank the first glass, and Derek walked in.

"Do you have to work tommorw?" Meredith asked.

"No, I'm off for the next two days."

"Well then sit, drink, get happy." She stated holding out the bottle.

"No thanks I'll just have a beer."

"Suit yourself, more for me." She stated.

One bottle of Teqilla and four beers later Meredith and Derek sat on the couch, laughing.

Meredith looked up and smiled at Derek, he couldn't hold in his excitment. Meredith looked down, and laughed.

"Look's like some one is gettin' happy." She smiled.

Derek pulled himself closer, he could feel her breathing the warm air hitting his face. She started to lean in. Finally there lips meet for only a split second. Derek pulled away, he saw her smile, and he gave in. There lips meet again, this time with passon. Derek laid her down, his mouth traveling from her lips to her neak. She giggled as he got closer to her brests.

"Take me for a ride Derek." She stated.

Derek didn't say a word. He pulled his lips away only long enough to get her shirt off. They played for awhile before Meredith grabbed for his belt. She quickly pulled his pants off. Then Derek reached for her's. When they finally were ready Meredith looked at Derek and smiled. Derek grasped her torso as he searched for her. That little place that would unight them. He began to turst slowly, as Meredith Screamed silently She wrapped her legs around his sweaty back. He began to thrust harder, harder, harder till Meredith Screamed with pleasure. Derek stopped, his breathing was ragged. Meredith got up, and walked him to her room. They laid down, and went to sleep.

* * *

Derek was the first to wake up. He looked over, and was shocked. What was he doing in Meredith's bed? with Meredith? Naked? Meredith started to wake up. She looked over.

"What happed?"She asked dazed.

"I think um... um..." Derek didn't say the rest.

"We did it."

"Yeah." He stated.

"Oh shit." She stated

To be continued.

greysgirl37


	6. Must be doin' somthin' right

A couple of weeks passed, and Meredith and Derek didn't talk much. Derek went to work, and came home. Today was different, Meredith was waiting for Derek by the door.

"Derek, we need to talk." She stated grabbing his hand and walking to the couch.

"What is it, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No, noting is wrong, but you really should see this." She stated pulling a pregnatecy test out of the pocket of her robe.

Derek just staired. He didn't know how to take it. He was going to be a father. Meredith was going to be a mom. They were going to be parents.

"Derek what do we do?" She asked starting to cry.

"We take it one day at a time. We can get through this together." He stated wrapping her in a hug.

"Do you want a baby?" She asked.

"I have always wanted kids." He smiled at her.

"I love you Derek." She stated.

"I love you too." He told her. A small tear drop rolled down his cheek.

"Lets just keep this to us right now, if my dad finds out he won't let me work." She told him.

"You know you will have to go on maternity leave." Derek stated.

"I know." She grumbled.

* * *

Cristina hobbled up to Meredith's door. She wanted to come see Meredith before she couldn't. She rang the door bell, and Derek opened it.

"Hey, where is Burke?" Derek asked.

"At home, and if you say anything to him I will kick you ass!" She yelled.

She walked in and sat down.

"Meredith, tell me that you will never have kids." Christina stated.

Meredith looked up, and Derek shook his head.

"To late." She told her.

"What! Wait WHO! HIM"

"yeah."

The converstian went on, Christina told Meredith that she would let her have some of her maternity colthes when she was done with them. If wasn't till later that Christina left. Meredith walked into the kitchen, and got some of the soup that Derek had cooked.

"So she didn't seem to happy that I was the father." Derek stated.

"She doesn't care." She told him.

The phone suddenly started to ring. Derek picked it up.

"Hello."

"Crissy is in Labor, meet us at the hospital." Burke stated into the phone.

"Okay."

Derek hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Meredith asked.

"Crissy is in labor."

* * *

Meredith stood by the window of the nursery. She didn't notice herself place her hand on her belly.

"They are so cute." Meredith stated.

"Yeah." Derek stated wrapping his arms around her placing his hands on her hands.

to be contiued

greysgirl37


	7. Lost in the moment

Nothing could replace the feeling Meredith had. This baby was not part of her plan, but god was on her side this time. There had to be one hell of the reason. They stood there enjoying this moment.

* * *

Meredith pulled up to Christina's house. She walked up to the door, and knocked. She heard her friend ask who it was.

"Hey its me MEredith." She shouted.

"Come in" she stated.

Meredith walked in. It had only been four months, but Crissy's little girl had gotten so big.

"I can't wait for mine." She told her.

"You wait, one day after you get home, you'll wanna shove it back up there." She stated picking Erica up.

"Did you want a girl?" Meredith asked.

"I really didn't care. I would love whatever I got." Christina told her.

"I want a boy, but Derek, well Derek wants a girl." She smiled.

They sat and talked for awhile, but Meredith forgot that she had an ultra sound schduled. She left in a hurry. She walked into the hospital, and Derek met her at the door.

"Where have you been?"Derek asked.

"Chrissy's" She told him. Derek kinda smiled, he loved that she was so interested in her friends baby.

They got in and sat in the waiting room. Derek was so excited, when they called them back her almost jumped out of his chair. Meredith got on the bed, and waited.

"You can kinda see them."Derek stated.

"What?"

"You, your starting to show." Derek smiled.

She didn't say anything she just smiled. She loved this feeling. They heard the Doctor knock, and then come in.

"Hello, Mrs. Grey. Is this the baby's father." The doctot asked.

"Yes." MEredith smiled at Derek.

"Well lets begin."

They sat and waited as the gel was being applied. Derek stood up and watched the screen. He couldn't make out anything.

"Oh."

"Oh what? Is there somthing wrong?" Derek asked.

"No, look at this." The doctor stated "Can you hear that?"

"Is that two?"Meredith asked.

"Congrads. Your having twins." The doctor stated.

The rest of the exam was kind of a blur. Meredith was on cloud nine. Two, she was going to have two babies. They went home and Meredith walked up to her room. Derek sat on the couch, he was going out tonight. He sat there and waited for the shock to ware off. He walked up to her room and told her that he was going to joe's and that he would be back.

Meredith picked up the phone she knew that she was a small woman, and having one baby would be hard, but to is risky. She wanted the best OB/GYN she could get. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello." The lady answered.

"Hello Addison, its Meredith Grey."

"Oh, hello, how are you." Addison asked.

"Well I need your help, see I'm pregnate." She stated.

"Oh, I'm sure there is a really good doctor there." She told her.

"I'm having twins, and..."

"You being so petite, it's risky."

"Yes."

"How far along are you?" She asked.

"Four months." Meredith stated.

"I will talk to the cheif, cuz I will need to be there." Addison stated.

"Ok, and Addison, thank you so much, I just feel better in your hands." Meredith stated.

Addy hung up the phone, this killed her. She didn't have to ask to know that Derek was the father. She couldn't have kids. Derek knew that just as well as she did.

Derek walked into the bar. He ordered a beer.

"Not your normal?" Joe asked.

"Nothing is normal right now Joe."

"What do ya mean?" He asked.

"Meredith, she's pregnate." Derek smiled.

"Meredith." Joe stated.

"Were having twins." He added.

"That's going to be fun." Joe stated.

"God, I've never felt so happy in my life." Derek stated.

"I'm happy for you." Joe smiled.

to be contiued

greysgirl37


	8. She's everything to me

It was just another normal morning, Derek awoke at five A.M. to hold Meredith's hair while she barfed up almost everything she had eatten in the last day. Other then the barffing Derek liked this, they had time to talk.

"Derek, do you think having these babies is a mistake?" Meredith asked.

"No, what make's you think that?" He asked.

"I don't know, I've just been thinking."Meredith stated.

"Meredith look at me, I love you with all my heart! and I love these babies." He told her.

"I have to tell the chief." She stated.

"Only if you want to."

Meredith got up, and Derek walked her to her room. She laid on her bed, she was really starting to show. Derek looked at her as she slowly started to drift off. He walked to the side of her bed and gave her a kiss.

"I'm going to go to work, I will have the chief come over for dinner tonight." He told her.

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. all three of you." Derek stated She couldn't help but smile.

Derek pulled on his jacket and poured himself some coffee. He walked out the door, and got in the car. Was they both girls? Or both boys, or maybe a boy and a girl. He kept daydreaming until he got to the hospital. That is when what he thought was a perfect day was ripped to pieces. He walked into the hospital, and up to the chiefs office.

"Addison!" Derek exclaimed.

"Derek."

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Don't worry Derek I'm a temp, I was called here for an assinment." She told him.

"Addison can Derek, and I talk in private please?" The chief asked.

"Sure." She stated getting up to leave. After she was gone the chief had Derek sit down.

"When was she going to tell me?" He asked.

"Tonight."

"Are you the father?" He asked.

"Yes."

"I was going to ask how it happened, but I really am not interested. You know that this is going to be hard, she may be strong, but she can't do it alone." He told him.

"I know that, I am commited to her now, I love her. I will never leave her alone, she is the mother of my babies. I love them all three." Derek stated.

"Wait a minute... All three?"

"Yeah, Mer is having twins." Derek stated smiling.

"Poor kid."

"Chief, I want you to know that I will love her, and out kids. I want Meredith as my wife. I want these kids to grow up with a mom and a dad." Derek stated.

"Derek I believe you, and I want you to know that whenever you are ready, I give you my blessing. I think that you will make a wonderful father." He sighed.

"Thank you."

"Go home, take care of that girl." The chief told him.

"You sure?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, how far along is she?"

"Almost five months." Derek stated.

"One more month and she is one maternity leave." The chief stated.

To be continued.

greysgirl37


End file.
